


The Sick Man Known As The Master

by cuddlyharkness



Series: Dealing With What May Come [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Sex, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor Era, The Master Has Issues, Torture, jack literally hangs from chains and gets electrocuted a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master has captured the Doctor and Captain Jack, but the things he has set up for his three part plan will break them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

The Doctor didn't know where he was, or if he was even still somewhere safe. The last he remembered was talking to Jack as they made plans to escape the Master, and then everything turned to blackness. 

Slowly he became aware of a sharp pain in his head, and the feeling of warmth on the side of his face. A painful breath brought with it the familiar and sickly sweet smell of blood. He was bleeding. That explained the pain, at least. 

His eyes struggled to adjust to the dim lighting around him, and he became aware that he couldn't move. Or at least not by much. He was strapped to something, something resembling a chair, though it was much too sinister to have been something so simple. Perhaps electric. He'd never been electrocuted before, and vaguely he wondered if he would have been capable of regeneration after something like that. 

"Ah, so you're finally awake. About time, I do tend to get impatient when they stay unconscious." The voice sent chills up the Doctor's spine. That voice had been the very same that had came into a position of power, used it, abused it, and wiped out over a third of the human population without so much as blinking aboard the Valiant. 

The Doctor said nothing, hoping among hope that the Master wouldn't notice the drastic increase in his heart-rate. The last thing he needed was his taunting, because as of right now he was struggling to think beyond the pain in his skull. That didn't work as planned, however. The Master approached him slowly, almost leisurely. 

"No use thinking of escape. I was VERY thorough in making sure you were restrained. That includes putting a probe inside that head of yours to stop all that thinking. Really, Doctor, life becomes so much simpler for you if you just leave the thinking to the people in control. You're little puppets always learn that, don't they? Martha sure did." 

The Doctor's eyes went wide at the mention of his companion. He'd been sure Martha had gotten away, he and Jack had both made it certain she stayed safe. What was the Master going on about? Surely he couldn't have found her so quickly..

"Oh, look at that! Oh, it feels so good to see fear in your eyes again! How long has it been, Doctor? Hundreds, thousands of years maybe?" The Master sneered, roughly dragging his thumb down the side of the captive Time Lord's face. A searing pain engulfed the Doctor, and he started to wonder if he may have sustained some form of injury to his jaw. 

"What did you do to her." The Doctor demanded, sending an icy glare at the man opposite him. That sick grin was still plastered across the Master's face. It made him feel afraid, sick, and disgusted...

"Unfortunately she couldn't handle the pressure. Humans, oh so weak against mind blocks and skull injuries...not like us, you know. Not nearly as advanced." The Doctor's heart sunk. It wasn't beyond the Master's limits to have killed someone close to him. He'd done it many many times before. But Martha...poor Martha...He made a promise he would make the other pay for that, if it turned out he had indeed murdered her. 

The Doctor spoke no longer, earning a frown from the Master. His toy wasn't talking. He hated that. And so he pressed a button. A big, threatening red button on a remote, and the room lit up with sparks. The Doctor half expected the target to have been him. But no, the scream that filled the room was not one of a Time Lord. That was a guttural, agonized scream. A human scream with echoes of time that no normal human had. The Doctor's brown eyes went wide as the Master spun his chair around, and he was left to face a horrible sight on the opposite of a one-way mirror. 

In the room opposite hung a man, strung up by a meat hook and chained with all his limbs apart, preventing too much movement. That man was beaten, bloody, and bruised, and once beautiful pale blue eyes were dull and glazed over with death. But only for a moment, as a deep gasp filled the room, followed by heavy, labored breathing as the head sagged and the body tensed. 

"Oh dear lord...Jack..." The Doctor muttered, his eyes wide as he watched the Captain, bare and naked, hanging there and trembling with agony no human should ever be able to live through. The Master belted out a laugh, sneering as he watched the injuries and burns that laced Jack's bare flesh mend ever slowly. Then the Master turned on the Doctor, and the Time Lord was faced with a void look of insanity that only nightmares could be made of.


	2. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things they've been put through by the end will have broken them both, and all the while The Master is laughing.

“Oh, poor Doctor. Look at your companion scream, and there’s nothing you can do to help him!” The Master cackled, his eyes boring into the side of the Time Lord’s head. The Doctor had closed his eyes, clenching them shut to avoid the sight of Jack hanging limply in the opposite room. The Master was truly a genius of torture. The window was one way, soundproof to prevent The Doctor from calling out to Jack or being seen by the immortal. There was no way for him to know he was even there, much less that he was alive. 

“Let him go...he’s got nothing to do with this!” The Doctor demanded, brown eyes opening and burning with all the rage of the Oncoming Storm. But The Master was not phased by this look, if anything it only fueled his fire. He pushed a button. A different button, a blue button. A button that opened up the speakers of the opposite room, and filled it with the grating, twisting sound of what all three individuals knew as the sound of the TARDIS. Jack’s head shot up from where it had hung, his eyes wide and ever full of hope. It hurt The Doctor just to look at it, and to see that light dim out and those previously gorgeous blue eyes glaze over with unshed tears was enough to make his chest tighten. 

He hadn't thought of what the other Time Lord would have done. He knew Jack could take physical pain all day long, but mental scarring and emotional damage were on a different spectrum for the immortal man altogether. How The Master knew that was beyond him, but it hurt to watch Jack start splintering and cracking like a dropped mirror. The glazed eyes faced the floor once more, and the red button, the one that would send jolts of electricity through the captain’s broken body, was pressed again. 

Again, the silent screams. But they were empty now, the fragile echoes of a man who no longer felt the desire to escape. And The Doctor screamed with him. 

“STOP! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!” The electricity stopped. The noise stopped. And The Master was smiling. Cruel eyes focused on the tear-stained face of The Doctor, staring right into the wild hateful glare that was sent his way. The eye of the storm was approaching, and to The Master it was bliss. 

“Had enough?” He murmured, forcing the other Time Lord to tilt his head upwards. The pain in the back of The Doctor’s head amplified, the result of him trying to think too hard once more. Sometimes his mind caused more harm than good. But he wasn't broken just yet, he still fully intended to fight. 

“What is it you want..?” The Doctor croaked, swallowing hard as The Master harshly rubbed away his tears. That evil grin never left. But The Master did. His footsteps echoed in the hallway, and The Doctor didn't know what he intended to do. Until he saw him within the room with that hollow shell of the man he’d come to respect and love as a partner. 

He watched helplessly as The Master spoke. Unable to make out the words, unable to read the man’s lips. Until he saw Jack fall into fury. Chains silently strained as the captain made a last ditch effort to lunge at the Time Lord’s throat, and then, in the silence, Jack slumped. The Master stood quietly, sneering at the limp body hanging by the chains and hooks. Jack wasn't dead. Not yet. Sedated, yes. The syringe in the Time Lord’s hand told him as much. 

Then the throbbing pain started. The massive, blistering white light in the back of The Doctor’s head exploded into sparks, and everything went black. The last thing he saw before the darkness enveloped him was The Master’s sickening grin as he looked back through the glass and beyond, right into The Doctor’s eyes.


	3. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master's a sick man, and what he makes the broken two do can be described as...forced. Though the ending of this story is much nicer than its beginning.

The Doctor was slow to wake. His throat was raw and dry, and his head was pounding. His eyes took longer to focus, and when they did he looked around in confusion. The lights were barely flickers, fluorescent bulbs struggling to stay alive. The ground was cold, and as the feeling returned to his fingers he felt around and realized he was sitting on polished granite. He made the connection, and quickly realized he was in the cell he’d last seen Jack in. 

A sudden surge of hope rushed through him as he struggled to make out the outline of the captain in the poor lighting, finding him still limp and sedated, though at least not hanging from the chains. He was pale, and he looked as though he was in some form of living death. Though at the sound of movement, the captain’s body shifted, and The Doctor realized Jack was at least alive. 

“Well well, look who finally decided to wake up. Really, Theta, you should try not to sleep on the job.” The voice of The Master dripped from the speakers in the corners, loud and demanding to be heard. It wiggled into the Time Lord’s ears, digging in and making a home in that throbbing in the back of his head. The Master was obviously elsewhere, likely observing them like caged animals. It sent chills up The Doctor’s spine to think that they were being watched. That he and Jack were being made into some form of sick show. 

The captain suddenly began to stir, groggy and tired as he lifted his hands to his head. Though weak, Jack wasn't stupid. He’d analyzed the situation quickly once he could think properly, and his sad gaze came to rest on The Doctor. Had he really expected that by now, the Time Lord would be gone? Or maybe he was just upset because he could still see that, like himself, The Doctor was still a pawn in The Master’s sick games. 

“Ah, look. The freak’s up too.” Jack’s gaze hardened as The Master spoke again, and he growled under his breath something The Doctor knew would likely be a string of curses only a man like Jack could compose. 

“What do you want now..?” The Doctor croaked, addressing The Master with some mock-courage. He’d faced this man before, this rouge Time Lord that knew nothing now but torture and sick pleasure. And deep inside himself, he knew he feared him. Feared everything he knew The Master could force on them. 

“Look at you both, so pitiful and useless now. Oh, you’d love to see the world outside, wouldn't you? See all the horrible things little old me has caused. But there is no more outside, Doctor. There’s nothing but decay and death, and you can’t even move a finger to try and stop it.” The Master spoke, his voice bouncing around the cell with some fiendish delight at the idea that the two who had stopped him before were entirely helpless. In his mind, The Doctor could see the smile, sickly wide and amused, spreading across the man’s face. 

“We’re not stupid, we know what you’re doing out there. Question is, how much longer are you going to play games with us?” Jack snapped, his eyes narrowed as he stared across the room to the one-way window. Something inside The Doctor felt sorry for Jack, for all that he had been put through and all the hate he’d built up over that time. 

“Never. Now, I've got another little game for you both to be my toys in. You’re both somewhat like...PETS. Yes, pets is a good term for you two.” The Master’s voice was dripping with some sick delight at the phrase. The Doctor and Jack were both gritting their teeth, waiting for him to continue talking. “And I, being the wonderful gift to the world that I am, want to see my pets happy. So, in conclusion, you’re going to mate. And if you don’t, that room is going to be filled with a toxin that will slowly decay you from the inside out. Oh, it’ll be painful for you Jack, but to our little Doctor here, it will be like breathing in pollen on a spring day. And for The Doctor, that throbbing in your head will drive you just as mad as me, and watching Jack suffer like that without being able to think of a way to help, oh how fun that will be!”

Both captives went wide eyed. They looked at each other, worry and fear etched into the lines of their faces in a way that only they both could understand. The room was silent, deathly silent. And then, in their ears, The Master’s voice was but a whisper.

“I’m waiting.”

For a moment, Jack considered defiance. He thought that maybe if he refused, then he could call The Master’s bluff. The Doctor thought the same thing, but he looked down when he discovered the rogue Time Lord never bluffed. And then The Doctor moved across the room, loosely chained wrists jangling as he sat down next to the captain and leaned against him. 

“Doctor we don’t..” Jack started, his sad eyes looking to the Time Lord as The Doctor simply took his hand and held it. Tightly.

“You always wanted to know what it was like to be with me, right..? Well, now’s the chance...” The Doctor’s voice was low, his eyes turned to the ground as Jack’s eyes widened. 

“I didn't...I didn't want it to happen like this...You know that..” Jack murmured, watching the other man look up and somehow manage to bring a smile from the sadness that clearly hung in the room.

“Now or never, Captain. Not the ideal situation for it, but...you know...” The Doctor spoke, his words earning a smile from Jack. Somehow he could see the light in things. Perhaps that’s what had made Jack so loyal to the man from the start. 

The situation was awkward at first, protests of who was going to take who and how things were going to be. But even so, they were well aware The Master was watching. In the end, it was decided that the captain would be the one on his hands and knees, and The Doctor would exhibit some form of dominance. 

Jack waited patiently as The Doctor thought up some method to make the experience less painful. They didn't have any form of lube, at least so they both thought.

“Oh, Doctor. Check your pockets, why don’t you?” The Master’s voice was sudden, obviously irritated with the delay. Doing as he was told, the Time Lord found what he was looking for and squeezed some of the cold substance onto his fingers. Jack waited, his arse presented to The Doctor.

The Time Lord couldn't help but chuckle. In all the time he’d been with Jack, he’d never imagined that when something like this finally happened, Jack would be the one on the bottom. His fingers went to work, preparing the captain for what was to come. Throughout his preparation, Jack remained calm and relaxed. Sure it was uncomfortable at first, but it was what they needed to do. 

The real discomfort came when The Doctor pushed in. Jack’s eyes snapped shut as he clenched his teeth, focusing on his breathing and staying as relaxed as he could. Experience, he’d learned, didn't always mean that it couldn't hurt for a while. 

It took a good few minutes before the discomfort faded out, put to the back of his mind as The Doctor rocked his hips back and forth. Soon enough, the two of them had fallen under the waves of pleasure that washed over them. Time seemed to stand still, the two of them simply giving in to those waves to be carried along.

The Doctor’s voice bounced off the walls with Jack’s own as the captain writhed underneath him. Fingers gripped at hair, pulling and tugging with every motion that rocked the two of them on that cold granite floor. The room quickly filled with the sounds of pleasured cries and panting breaths as the captain and the Time Lord’s movements became more erratic, and finally, with shared cries, the two collapsed onto the cool floor under them. 

The Master’s eyes never left the screens as he watched things unfold. His beautiful, broken pets had done well, and he felt a sense of pride knowing that he’d broken them so far that they would do his bidding. He laughed, he grinned, and he toasted to himself as he watched the two in the cell from the comfort of his office. Although, even The Master makes errors. 

A good villain knows to never position themselves facing away from a door directly behind them. So when the needle poked into his neck, he heard little else than the quiet voice of a woman he’d thought he’d killed. 

“Doctor’s orders. Straight from UNIT and TORCHWOOD themselves. I’d take my medicine if I were you.” 

Martha Jones sneered at the body of The Master slumping over his desk, and she wondered how much it would take to kill a bastard like him. Oh well, best leave it to the UNIT operatives storming the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Part 1 of this tale. I might not start part 2 for a while now, as I have other fics I have to finish up and one-shots to upload, but I will have part two to this in the future :)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is going to be a darker three part fic and I strongly suggest you don't read if you're uncomfortable with any of the previously done tags.


End file.
